


Thursday Afternoon

by pararrayos



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Roleplay, Study Date, i have to sleep now bye bye, roleplay - marriage, there arent enough fics feauturing midorin's little sis help m e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pararrayos/pseuds/pararrayos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your regular rainy afternoon with your boyfriend and your little sister. Midorima sighed. He couldn't handle these problem children of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone's confused the creator of knb posted some info about the gom's family and apparently shin-chan has a little sis wowie
> 
> let's just call shin-chan's sis 'Aya' bc im too lazy to think of a decent one goodby e

No one knew it would rain harshly that day. So when the principal announced that classes are to be suspended, almost everyone sighed in relief, probably spared from the upcoming quizzes the teachers prepared for them. Takao was one of those who almost jumped in his seat when the principal announced it through the pipe-in.

“Don’t say another word,” Midorima ordered, pushing up his glasses and wearing his usual moody expression. He felt irritation seep through his skin and then flow through his veins.

“But Shin-chan, you should be happy that classes are suspended, I mean, _damn_ , three consecutive quizzes after lunch break, I think my brain wouldn’t be able to handle that,” Takao whined, as both of them exited the school gates with umbrellas covering their heads. Their rickshaw was left drenched with rainwater, Takao made a mental note to come back for it when it was dry enough.

“I studied all night for those quizzes,” Midorima grumbled, as they continued walking down the road, “And why are you following me?” the ace eyed the grinning raven-haired man beside him.

“Oh, well,” Takao stalled for a moment before speaking again, “Exams are coming up in a month so I kinda…” he trailed off. Midorima sighed, and pushed his glasses up once more.

“You need my help,” he finished the sentence for the point guard, “If that was what you were going to ask me then my answer is no.”

“Eh, Shin-chan, I can’t participate in any competition if I get a failing mark in Geometry.”

“Not my fault,” Midorima dismissed.

“But Shin-chan, your shots are useless without my passes.”

The ace hesitated for a while, “…no, they aren’t. I can make do without you.”

“Tell that to captain, and he’ll kick your ass.”

“Shut up, Taka—“

“Oh, look we’re here!” Takao’s eyes brightened as he slowly came to a stop where the gates of the Midorima household was beautifully and elegantly placed. He rang the doorbell, the man beside him was beginning to steam with annoyance, “Aya-chan, are you there? It’s me Kazu-nii,” Takao spoke through the receiver.

“Takao, what are you doing?”

“We’re going on a study date of course!”

“I didn’t ask for thi—“ Midorima’s sentences were being cut-off frequently today, that didn’t make the simmering irritation he felt within subdue.

The sound of doors opening, and footsteps were heard, followed by a high-pitched voice calling out their names, ““Nii-chan! Kazu-nii!”

The two of them saw a mop of short green hair framing a delicate pale face, and big glittering green eyes looking at them with joy, “Kazu-nii, you’re here!”

“That’s right, Aya-chan, how’ve you been?” Takao said, giving a smile that has the same intensity of Aya’s round, round eyes.

“Aya, open the gates,” Midorima interrupted flatly.

Aya opened her little white umbrella, and approached the gates. Her small hands fumbled carelessly as she tried opening the padlock. Takao chuckled at the cute action, but Midorima glared at him even more.

With a clinking sound, the padlock came off, and Aya was able to take it off with ease, she pulled open the gate for them and greeted them with a smile, “Welcome home!”

“I’m home!” Takao greeted back, eyes closing and his smile stretching up even more until it looked like it was touching his ears.

“Thank you, Aya,” Midorima said, “Now go home, Takao.”

“But I _am_ home. Aya-chan even greeted me ‘welcome, home.’”

“No, you’re not welcome and you’re not at home, now leave.”

“Nii-chan, that’s not how you treat guests!” Midorima’s little sister pouted.

“Come on, now,” Takao laughed, “Let’s go inside.” He passed through the Midorima household’s mini-courtyard, and climbed a small set of stairs leading to their porch, he went through the already opened door. He closed his umbrella and placed it inside the umbrella rack which was resting peacefully beside him. He took off his shoes and aligned them properly just before stepping at the elevated floor of the living room. The Midorima siblings followed suit, Aya was giggling, Aya’s big brother was moping.

Midorima closed the door behind him, and quickly stared at the scene that Takao and Aya were already making.

“Kazu-nii! Carry me!” Aya had her hands up in the air. She was looking up at Takao with pleading eyes. Takao did as asked, he carried her from her waist and spun her around, laughing. Midorima doesn’t even know how they can be so energetic.

“You’re getting heavier, Aya-chan!” Takao remarked, before he placed her thighs around his neck, letting her legs dangle on Takao’s chest.

“Oh no,” she said in horror, “I’ll never make a good bride if I get fat and heavy.”

Takao’s eyes brightened even more, Midorima couldn’t take his eyes off them, “Oh, does little Aya-chan have a crush on someone?”

“…yes,” she murmured sheepishly, “I love Kazu-nii.”

Whatever the reason was, Midorima finally approached them, eyeglasses glinting with a murderous sheen, “That’s enough both of you,” he lifted his little sister off Takao’s neck and shoulders, and planted her on the floor, “You’re way too young to marry, young lady.”

“Awww…” Aya and the point guard whined in unison. The ace’s eyebrows knitted together involuntarily.

Midorima turned his gaze towards Takao, and sighed. He might as well give up on persuading Takao to go home, “Let’s take a seat. Bring out your book and your notes.”

“Shin-chan, you’re going to tutor me?” he asked happily, while Aya was tugging the hem of Takao’s gakuran gently, and asking him if he could be her playmate. Takao gave her a bright smile before looking back at Midorima.

“O-Only for today, because it seems that Aya doesn’t want you to go home yet,” he replied, stuttering slightly. Midorima pushed back his glasses and averted his gaze. There was a small blush starting to form on his cheeks. He walked towards the dining table, opened his schoolbag, and took out his pencil case and a bunch of scratch paper, “Aya, go prepare us something.”

Takao, though partly in disbelief, smiled. He followed him, “Thank you, Shin-chan.”

Aya proceeded to go to the kitchen to serve them drinks.

-xxx-

Midorima started to break down the formulas and techniques into simpler terms and processes, Takao listened to him. Takao admitted to himself that Midorima was a better teacher than their Geometry teacher, he was having fun, but most of the time he was just staring directly at Midorima. The ace would scold him, and make him answer difficult problems as punishment.

Several minutes passed, and both of them agreed to have a short break.

But Midorima wouldn’t really consider what Takao was doing as a means of relaxing himself. He was running around and chasing Aya, playing tag. Midorima rubbed his temples and exhaled deeply, “…kids.”

“What’s wrong, Aya-chan?” Takao asked as the 6-year old stopped on her heels.

“Nii-chan, looks angry,” she stated sadly.

 _But that’s how Shin-chan looks all the time,_ he thought. Takao gave her a wide smile, and then ruffled her hair, “Don’t worry, Shin-chan isn’t angry.”

“Kazu-nii,” round green eyes looked up and stared at silver ones, “Whenever you’re around, nii-chan seems to be at his happiest,” she blinked a few times, her long dark lashes moved fluidly as she closes and opens her eyes. Takao thought that she really is the spitting image of his Shin-chan, “That’s why…” she blushed lightly.

“That’s why?”

“Please marry me in the future and move in with us, that way you’ll always be near nii-chan and he wouldn’t be so grumpy all the time.”

Midorima must have heard that when he choked from drinking his precious sweet red bean soup. He cleared his throat, “Aya, what are you saying? You’ll only feel regret if you marry that baboon,” he brought the can to his lips again to take a long sip.

“Kazu-nii, isn’t a baboon!”

“That’s right, I’m no baboon; I’m a stud.”

Midorima stared at him with dead eyes, “Break’s over, get back here, Takao.”

Takao laughed. But when he tried to approach the dining table, a pair of hands was once again clutching the hem of his gakuran tightly, making him stay in his place, “Don’t go…”

“Aya-chan, we have to study, we’ll play again later, okay?”

”But…”

Midorima sighed, and got up from his seat. He approached his little sister, and crouched in front of her so that their faces met, “What’s wrong, Aya?”

“Play with me, nii-chan. Play with me and with Kazu-nii, because you look angry again.”

Midorima looked up at Takao who only gave a small shrug, “I’m not angry, Aya…,” the bespectacled man looked back to his sister. “I’m not –“

“Then let’s play all together!” she said happily, “Just once and then I’ll behave.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad to me,” Takao said.

 _I’m surrounded by kids,_ Midorima thought to himself, despite he was a kid himself, “Alright, what do you want to play?” he stood up.

Aya smiled from ear to ear. Takao’s eyes glimmered, the point guard had a faint idea as to what she might be thinking. Midorima just gulped, cold sweat was beginning to seep through his clothes.

-xxx-

“I don’t know what the hell I should say.”

“Then let’s skip all the introductions.”

“…”

“Nii-chan!”

“Yes, I know, Aya,” Midorima cleared his throat, he still couldn’t believe he was participating in this _child’s_ play. He’d rather shoot three-pointers blindfolded than put up with these kinds of things.

Midorima breathed in deeply, and then exhaled. He tried opening his mouth, but the words wouldn’t come out. Takao and Aya were kneeling in front of him, Takao was holding Aya’s little hands in his.

“Hurry up, Shin-chan,” Takao said, “Aya-chan’s hands are getting sweaty.”

“I-I’m sorry!” her face flushed red.

“I…,” Midorima managed to blurt out, “I can’t say it.”

He didn’t know why he couldn’t say the climax of the marriage rites, even though he remembers them clearly in his head. He couldn’t let Aya marry Takao, he thought even though it was just plain old roleplaying.

“Why’s that?” Takao asked looking up at the bothered man in front of him, he wore a devious smirk, “Are you jealous?”

“Don’t be stupid, Takao,” he retorted almost immediately. Takao’s smirk grew even wider, he knew Midorima was lying.

“It must be in your genes,” Takao said, “You know, crushing on one person.”

“Please, I don’t have a crush on you, much less be in love with you,” Midorima scoffed.

“Is that so? I must’ve misheard last night.”

Midorima eyes widened, and his expression emitted murderous intent. He felt heat rushing through his head.

“Last night? What happened last night?” Aya asked with curious eyes. Takao snickered, Midorima’s bad mood grew worse.

“See, here, Aya-chan, your brother’s a real screa—“

“Don’t listen to him,” Midorima pushed up his glasses.

“Nii-chan’s blushing…,” she said in amazement, “Does that mean you love Kazu-nii as well?” And at that Takao couldn’t hold back the pent-up laughter that piled in his stomach, he exploded in a laughing mess. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes, “Well, too bad, because I’m marrying Kazu-nii right now, right?”

“Yes, Aya-chan, yes, you are,” Takao said once he couldn’t laugh anymore, “Oh, man, that felt good.”

“You’re pathetic.”

“Nii-chan, the marital rites!”

“That’s right, Shin-chan. Wed us now, so that all of us can be together forever,” he said softly.

 _So that the two of us can be together forever,_ was what Takao really wanted to say.

Midorima sighed. Grudgingly, he faced Takao and began to speak in a slow monotonous manner all the while blaring holes into his goddamn attractive silver eyes, “Takao, d-do you take A-Aya as your l-lawfully wedded w-wif…e?” he stuttered, and Takao found it extremely adorable.

“I do,” Takao proclaimed as he kept his focus in locking eyes with Midorima. It was as though his ‘I do’ was directed to him and not Midorima’s little sister.

Midorima this time looked at his little sister, “And A-Aya…, do you t-take Takao as your lawfully w-wedded husband?”

“I do!”

Midorima swallowed the dry lump that was stuck in his throat, “A-And by the p-power vested in me…, I n-now pronounce you a-as h-husband and w-wife…,” he breathed out a sigh of relief when he finally finished. “Playtime’s over, back to studying, Takao.”

“But Shin-chan, you skipped the best part.”

“You forgot the kissing part, nii-chan.”

Midorima looked at the expecting eyes of these _children_. He might as well finish it to get it over now and then, “You… may now kiss the bride…, Takao.”

It was Aya’s turn to blush, she mumbled nervously, “Kazu-nii’s going to kiss me, Kazu-nii’s going to…,” she looked at Takao’s smiling face before closing her eyes shut, “Just one kiss.”

Takao looked at Midorima who was just as flushed, “Are you okay with this?” he asked.

The ace stared at him, “Do what you want.”

“I’m really going to kiss her, are you sure that’s alright for you?”

“Just…,” he paused before speaking again, “Aya’s waiting, so go ahead and do your… _thing._ ”

Takao gave Midorima a nod before he looked at Aya’s cute face. It’d be great if Shin-chan was the one whom he was going to kiss, he thought.

He leaned forward, and then…

Takao planted his lips on Aya’s forehead. He parted a few seconds later, and Aya’s eyes grew wide open, “A kiss from your newlywed husband,” Takao smiled showing his perfect white teeth, “How was it?”

Aya looked like a tomato right now, like a literal tomato, thanks to the green mop of hair she had, “T-Thank you, Kazu-nii. I’m going to get snacks for you and nii-chan.” She got up and stumbled her way towards the pantry, she looked back with wide eyes, “Thank you for today!”

Midorima remained silent. Takao chuckled, “You’re welcome!”

-xxx-

Midorima and Takao went back to studying, Aya was on the sofa watching television on low volume. The rain didn’t get any harsher, but it also didn’t get any gentler.

Hours passed, and Takao found himself yawning and unable to comprehend the numbers and formulas scribbled on his notebook.

“Shin-chan, let’s take a break, I’m getting bored,” Takao whined as he started to play one-sided footsies under the table with the bespectacled man. Midorima grunted and quickly retreated his foot, but the point guard brought it closer to his.

“Takao, stop that,” Midorima glared daggers.

“Stop what?” he asked mischievously even though Takao knew what he was referring to.

Midorima clicked his tongue.

“How was it?” Takao asked.

“How was what?”

“Our marriage. Did you object inside?”

“It was only role-play, there was no reason for me to object.”

“Oh, but what if it was real? Will you still say the same thing?”

“I…” Midorima trailed off, “Shut up, Takao.”

“You’re way too cute, Shin-chan,” he whispered, not wanting to wake Aya who fell asleep on the sofa and was now eliciting small quiet snores, “Your sister’s cute, too. I might seriously plan on marrying her in the future.”

“Don’t be stupid, Takao, I’ll never let you marry my sister,” the ace’s face was dusted with pinkish red hues.

“Really? I think she’ll be a real looker ten years from now,” Takao looked back at Aya for a few seconds, before returning his gaze to his Shin-chan.

“If you lay a hand on her, I’m going to call the cops on you,” Midorima threatened.

“It was just a joke. You take things too seriously, Shin-chan,” Takao joked for a while until his silver eyes narrowed and looked at Midorima’s beautiful greens. His thin lips stretched into a sly smirk, “Besides, you’re the only one I plan on marrying in the future.”

“Break’s over,” Midorima stated, he straightened his back, and fixed his glasses in an attempt to hide the blooming red spreading throughout his cheeks and ears, “Answer numbers forty to seventy.”

Takao chuckled silently, he really did find Midorima so goddamn cute, “You’re so, so cute, Shin-chan. You’re like a blushing bride.”

“Make that forty to one hundred.”

The raven-haired man ignored him, and instead, he stood up, placed his hands on the table, and then leaned forward to place his forehead against Midorima’s. It felt warm, the gentle and cozy kind of warm. He closed his eyes and whispered, “My lovely blushing bride…”

“Taka—“

Midorima got cut off again, but instead of getting pissed at the man in front of him, he felt the opposite. Midorima closed his eyes ever so slowly. Happiness and embarrassment spread throughout his system, and instead of denying his own emotions, Midorima accepted them lovingly as a pair of warm soft lips pressed against his gently.

“My blushing bride…, we’ll be together forever from now on…”

**Author's Note:**

> pls pardon any awkward grammar/typos i have iM SORRY ((i might post a new fic soon maybe abt hamatora niceart or maybe birthrate idk))
> 
> good night hope you had fun reading this xo


End file.
